


Confessions of a Chicago Cop

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-19
Updated: 1999-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A peek into Ray's thoughts about a certain Mountie.





	Confessions of a Chicago Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Confession of a Chicago Cop

This is the first fic I ever finished. Sure, it's short and pointless,  
but I have triumphed over it!

Rated PG-13 for swearing   
m/m warning 

## 

Confession of a Chicago Cop   
by Megan 'Fishstic' Wilkins 

* * *

Why do things like this always happen to me? 

I mean, look at him. He's gorgeous. Just when I thought I couldn't fall again, he comes walkin' in here, lookin' all prim and proper an' all that shit, and turns my world upside down and inside out. (Geez, that sounded corny.) 

He's so straight. You know how you can just tell sometimes, ya know, you get those vibe thingamahoogers or whatever? Yeah, he's sending off them straight-laced vibrations, major time, right in my direction. 

If he weren't just so goddamn hot. 

I use'ta laugh at them pictures in my history books in high school, ya know, from the revolutionary war, wid' the British soldiers, in them red coats an all. We made jokes about how ya'd be able to pick 'um off from a mile away. We were right. Ya can see 'im coming from a mile off. I guess that's good an' all, gives me a while to calm back down before I actually have to talk to 'im. Ya know, not let him know how horny he makes me, 'cause I don't think he'd be appreciatin' that too much. 

But goddamn it, he's hot. Wanna just reach on over there and kiss 'im. Right here in front of everybody, I don't give a shit. If you had someone that freakin' hot, you'd be friggin' proud of it too. I sure as hell would be. 

An' so, I let him talk me into doin' stuff. Crazy ass shit, man. I gotta be insane to let him drag me inta half o' the stuff I do. I'd do anything for 'im. Absolutely, positively fuckin' anything for him. I'm in love with the crazy bastard. 

Ah shit. Now what am I gonna do? 


End file.
